


College, Love Songs, and Coffee Grounds

by Recag



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coffee Shops, College, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recag/pseuds/Recag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kigali meets this wonderful singer at a coffee house show and thinks that he would like to ask that man out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College, Love Songs, and Coffee Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I wrote for the KagaKuro exchange. I posted it on Tumblr a while ago but I feel like I should also post it here too. A special thanks to my friend Chris for helping me write the songs! Find him on social medias as Chrisbecookie

Kagami Taiga had recently moved back to Japan to go to a private university in Tokyo. His father was supposed to move with him but of course his work kept him away. Once again Kagami was living on his own. He didn’t mind though. An empty apartment meant he could have all the space he needed to relax and procrastinate all his troubles away. He didn’t however, expect himself to get a job in a local coffee shop a few blocks away from his new home. He enjoyed his time working there though. He got to meet new and exciting people as well as learn their life stories. He enjoyed their regulars and quickly became friends with them. They all would laugh and joke together while Kagami made them their drink of choice perfected by time. However, today was different. Today was the start of a weekly open mic nights available for all customers who have the talents of performing arts! Kagami didn’t have any talents other than basketball, cooking, and surfing, but he enjoyed watching other people perform. He wasn’t expecting such a large crowd though. There had to be at least fifty people crammed at full tables and booths! 

“Kagamicchi! Come watch me perform!” The blond model shouted from behind the counter with his boyfriend in tow.

“Yeah! Dai-chan is even going to sing a duet with me!” This time it was the pink haired maiden pulling the tan man around with her much to his dismay.

“Takeo is telling jokes, he’s on first.” Pushing up his glasses Midorima let out a sigh. They all knew just how bad Takeo’s jokes were, but anyone could sign up if they wanted to even if it was just telling horrible puns. Kagami looked over at his manager while she crossed her arms over her chest before giving him a nod and a polite smile. Kagami was free to go watch his friends!

“Oi, I’ll come this time but don’t make a habit out of it! I do work here!” Everyone cheered as Kagami walked around the counter taking off his apron. Kagami was excited to see his friends perform, they all went to an elite performing arts schools and Kagami had never seen them actually use their talents before.

“Why can’t you trust a Leo? Because they’re always lion!” Takeo has started his comedy session. However, no one laughed. Silence takes over the room and Takeo starts to look disheartened. Midorima looks at his significant other in distress before he laughs as hard as he can without it sounding overly fake. Midorima who generally holds stoic behaviour makes sure to laugh at the end of every single one of Takeo’s jokes. Not because they’re actually funny, but because he loves Takeo enough to want to do that for him.

“Shin-chan! How did I do?” Takeo is surprisingly happy for someone who just tanked in front of countless strangers. 

“You we’re great. I really liked the Leo joke and I’m revolted that there wasn’t a larger reaction.” Takeo blushed heavily at the praise from Midorima.

“Dai-chan! We’re next!” Satsuki and Aomine went up to the makeshift stage and plugged in his phone to start instrumentals to the song Duet by Rachael Yamagata. Satsuki’s voice was beautiful. Her voice was melodic and pure contrasted by Aomine’s deep bear tone. They were a perfect duo when singing together so it made sense that they would be together. Once they completed their duet they took a bow as the crowd applauded. There was a different performer before Kise and Midorima and it was someone new. Someone who wasn’t a regular and was obviously there just for the open mic night. He was short with fair skin, he had light blue hair and eyes that matched. He was beautiful. Kagami couldn’t help but stare at the stranger up on stage. He was there to sing a song that he wrote and composed. He went to Soka University to become an accomplished writer. He wanted to try his luck in music. Today he was singing a sad love song titled I Need You.

_ “When I woke up today  _

_ my heart felt like crying _

_ knowing you woke up without my arms around you. _

 

_ When I got out of bed _

_ my lungs collapsed  _

_ knowing that hello was said to a ghost.  _

 

_ When I stood on two feet  _

_ I can’t help but notice  _

_ the weight of the world is heavy _

_ when you don’t have someone beside you. _

 

_ Oh can you tell that I miss you _

_ with every tear that you’ve never seen me shed  _

_ oh can you tell that i need you _

_ in the depth of my words _

_ and in my shaky voice. _

 

_ Oh, when I fell asleep _

_ my heart felt like crying _

_ another night, where another gets to kiss you. _

 

_ When I got into bed  _

_ my chest felt numb _

_ another day went by, without you by my side. _

 

_ When my eyes began to flicker _

_ and when my mind began to drift _

_ the weight of the world is twice as heavy _

_ now that no one can replace the one I lost _

_ the one I love. _

 

_ Oh can you tell that I miss you _

_ with every tear that you’ve never seen me shed  _

_ oh can you tell that I need you _

_ in the depth of my words _

_ and in my shaky voice. _ ”

Kagami was tearing up by the end of the song saddened by a similar experience with someone who was once his best friend. Kagami made his way over to the the light blue haired man. He was sitting by himself drinking tea that Kagami had made him earlier. 

“Hey...” Was all Kagami could muster saying. 

“I liked your song!” Kagami gave a cheerful smile to the other male trying to make a good impression.

“Thank you. I’m Kuroko.” Kuroko extended his hand towards Kagami making a reason for them to meet.

“Kagami Taiga.” Kagami took the smaller man's hand in his for a brief handshake. The smaller man's hands were soft and delicate. They felt kind.

“It’s nice to meet you Kagami-kun.” Kuroko gave Kagami a warming smile that melted his heart and warmed his soul.

“Kagamicchi! We’ve been looking... “ Kise said as he started to approach Kagami and the stranger, but stopped upon seeing the look that Kuroko was giving Kagami and vice versa. 

“Kagami-kun, do you perform?” Kuroko asked trying to make small talk to the taller man.

“I’m not as good as you but I like to pretend I can sing. I work here.”

“Would you like to sing a duet with me next week?” 

“Me?”

“Yes who else is here Kagami-kun?”

“I’m not that good!”

“I’m sure you’re great.” 

“I’m really not that good but okay, what are we going to sing?”

“I am still unsure.”

“We can meet and discuss it later if you want.”  _ Anything to talk to him again  _ Kagami thought to himself.

“What days do you work Kagami-kun?” 

“Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday.”

“Meet me at Maji Burger this Wednesday at 4:00.” With that the smaller adult got up and left the cafe leaving behind his number on a perfectly folded napkin.

 

Kagami went back over to his friends as Midorima was playing a beautiful rendition of Liebesleid on piano. 

“Kagamicchi! Who was that?” The blonde model asked suspiciously.

“Oh just a friend.”

“Don’t lie to us Kagamin. We all know he’s your type.” The pink hair girl prodded. 

“I doubt he feels the same.”

“Don’t be so sure Bakagami. He was looking at you the way a child looks at the stars.” The tan male added.

“Do you think so Daiki.”

“I know, Taiga.” 

“Your horoscope says you’re going to have a romantic encounter Wednesday, so I think it’s fair to say that he is going to like you too.” Midorima said while walking over to his group of friends finishing his song a few moments before.

“I think it would be a good choice to go if you feel the same way.”

“I’ll go then. Thanks guys!” With that the red head and his friends spent the rest of the night watching other people perform their talents while laughing and having a good time. Eventually it was time for them to all go their separate ways and head home for the night. Kagami locked up the cafe, did the late night clean up, and made his way home. The walk home for Kagami was just a few blocks but he liked to take his time, even in the dead of the night. Tonight though he couldn’t take his mind off of the man he had just meet. Satsuki was right, Kuroko was just his type. He was composed, elegant, and just about everything Kagami wasn’t. He hoped Kuroko liked guys. He didn’t think so though. He tried not to fall for guys, it always ended in heartbreak for him. He got tired of hoping, he got tired of the constant eternal heartbreak that came from being gay. He wanted Kuroko to be gay, but at the same time he was scared that he’d lose his chance with someone who might actually love him. When he arrived home he let out a sigh and entered the room full of melancholy and loneliness waiting for Wednesday where his life finally might change.

 

 The days came and went for Kagami Taiga until the awaited day finally arrived. He ‘invited’ over Satsuki and Kise to help him with his outfit and hair so that he would look presentable for his date.

“Oi, guys. It’s just Maji Burger not Narisawa!” Kagami complained as Satsuki was applying gel to his hair.

“It might not be today, but it might be someday!” The girl added.

“Kagamicchi! Put on this!” Kise demanded handing over an expensive looking hoodie and a nice pair of jeans. Once they were done Kagami didn’t want to say it but damn, he looked good. 

“You ready Kagamin?” Satsuki said basically pushing Kagami out of the door. 

“Yeah!” Kagami shouted as he briskly started to jog in the direction of the desired meeting spot. Maji Burger was a frequently visited place for Kagami, he could get there easily from any part of town regardless of where he was. It wasn’t far from his apartment so it was a nice to get there with plenty of time to spare. Kagami arrived 30 minutes early so that he could prepare all that he needed to see Kuroko. Kagami sat in a noticeable booth so that Kuroko could easily spot him while walking in, if Kagami happened to miss him. Kagami had no idea how he could ever miss someone as beautiful as Kuroko. As time went by Kagami got antsy. He was nervous that Kuroko wasn’t going to show up and that Kuroko would have no way of contacting him since Kuroko left before Kagami could ever give him his number. He could always text Kuroko first but he doesn’t want to come off as clingy before they even know each other. His fears were soon relieved though. The second the clock ticked to 4:00, Kuroko walked in. He would soon find out that Kuroko was always exactly on time, when Kagami prefered to either be early or late (generally late). 

“Oi! Kuroko!” Kagami shouted as he walked over to the smaller male.

“Hello Kagami-kun. I am glad you are here.” Kuroko said as he gave Kagami a warm smile.

“I wouldn’t miss seeing you again anyday.” Kagami’s face started to blush a little more than what was usual.

“Thank you for coming Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said as he walked over to the booth that Kagami was waiting at. Kagami sat down across from him as they started to discuss their upcoming duet. After a few hours of friendly conversation and laughter they had finally decided on a plan. Kuroko and Kagami were both going to write the song and the melody. They both decided that it should be a love song. They also decided to set a theme, so that the song would be able to fit together nicely instead of being in a constant state of dissonances with different meanings. The theme they came up with was night and day. Over the next few days Kagami would call Kuroko to work on their song as they sang in their small ensemble. Everything was coming along nicely and they had both nearly perfected it by the time the next coffee house performance was happening. When that day arrived Kagami couldn’t wait for their performance. He took an earlier shift so that he would be done work by the time the show started so he and Kuroko could get a prime performance time. He asked his friends not to perform so that he wouldn’t be outshined. He had done everything in his power so that this night could be perfect for both him and Kuroko. He wanted the crowd to shine with his joy and his love that he felt while creating this song. He wanted everyone to know that he had found someone that made him happy. He wanted everyone to know just how much Kuroko meant to him. Just on time Kuroko walks in and starts to make his way over to Kagami.

“Oi, Kuroko!” Kagami calls out.

“Hello Kagami-kun, thank you for coming tonight.” Kuroko said giving a small smile.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kagami responded in a caring voice.

“I didn’t think you would miss it but I’ve been let down to many times to hope.” Kuroko said in a sad, broken voice.

“Then I promise you that I will never let you down!” Kagami promised the smaller man with a warm, bright smile.

“The likelihood of the two of us wanting to be the same thing is unrealistic, Kagami-kun.”

“What do you want then Kuroko?”

“You Kagami-kun.” Kagami’s breath caught in his throat from the words of the smaller man. Before Kagami could think of an appropriate response Kuroko quickly excused himself and ran out the door, his face red and eyes downcast as he went. Kagami quickly realized what happened and ran out after the smaller man. Lucky for Kagami he was faster than Kuroko so he was able to catch up with ease. 

“Kuroko… Why did you run?” The redhead asked as tenderly as he could while gasping for air.

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun, forget that I ever said that.” The smaller man said trying to cover his blushing face with the sleeves of his cardigan.

“What if I don’t want to?” 

“You probably misunderstood then Kagami-kun.”

“I want you too Kuroko.” Kagami said blushing just as much as Kuroko. Kuroko looked up at Kagami and wiped away invisible tears.

“I can’t promise you forever but I can promise you a start. Let’s go back to the coffee house and perform our song. Everyone has been dying to hear it.” Kagami said taking Kuroko by the hand walking back to the cafe. 

“Next we have Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga performing their song Warmth and Shadow!” Both the red head and the shorter man made their way to the stage. Kuroko sat down at the piano and started his tune. 

_ “You are the sunlight that saturates my day with love and warmth my dear.  _

_ You are my sun to encompass my mind and brings me to safety and takes me home.  _

_ You are the being that colors my world after the forgotten night that seemed forevermore.” (Kuroko) _

 

_ “You are my shadow that supports my life and gives me hope for brandnew days.  _

_ You are the moon that lights up my nights and cools the fire of fear within. _

_ You are the being that makes me feel the coolness of a night that eases the pain of past days.” (Kagami) _

 

_ “You are the sunlight,” (Kuroko)  _

_ “You are the moonlight,” (Kagami) _

_ “That brings me peace” (Both). _

At the end of their song Kuroko looked at the taller man, with fire in his eyes and hope in his heart. He reached for his partners face and lightly kissed his lips signifying their start to forever. 


End file.
